Afire Love
by Eryniel Greenleaf
Summary: Il y avait de la beauté dans la manière dont je te voyais lutter chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent. T'aimer n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais comment suis-je censé vivre après ton départ quand ma vie c'est toi ?


Coucou les amis ! Alors je sais que vous avez l'habitude pour l'instant de me voir faire des traductions, mais je suis également quelqu'un qui sait écrire par soi-même, et je me suis donc dit que je pouvais vous donner un petit aperçu de ce que je fais par moi-même ! A l'origine, ce OS n'était pas fait pour s'intégrer dans Lord of The Rings, car je l'ai fait il y a un moment de cela, mais quand je l'ai relu il y a quelques temps, j'ai immédiatement visualisé le personnage de Legolas dans la peau du héros, et une mortelle dans la peau du personnage féminin: je nous ai refait un Aragorn/Arwen en gros, mais remixé à ma sauce. Voilà, j'espère du coup que cela ne posera pas trop de problèmes pour ce qui est de s'immerger dans l'histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, étant donné que c'est un OS, il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions de poster une review ! Bisous à tous !

PS: Cette histoire a été composée selon la chanson Afire Love de Ed Sheeran et qui est une de mes préférées; écoutez là, regardez les paroles, et vous comprendrez absolument tout ce que j'ai voulu dire dans cet OS !

Afire Love

Il y avait de la beauté dans la manière dont je te voyais lutter chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent. Cette façon que tu avais de crisper tes mains sur les draps de coton, les agrippant fermement, comme pour t'accrocher à quelque chose qui te permettrait de garder la tête au-dessus des vagues. La manière dont ta peau d'albâtre prenait peu à peu une teinte translucide au fil du temps, s'accordant avec tes oreillers blancs. Ces doux soupirs franchissant la barrière de tes lèvres avec une langueur résignée mais déterminée. Tes yeux fatigués et mi-clos cherchant une lumière qui ne viendrait pas, tandis que ta bouche entrouverte prononçait des paroles qui se perdaient dans le vent, trop peu audibles.

Je restai là, à te regarder t'accrocher à l'existence qui ne voulait plus de toi : combien de temps déjà avait passé depuis que tu attendais dans notre grand lit, immobile comme une statue, pâle comme le marbre ? Deux mois ? Six ? Un an ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Il n'y avait plus de temps. Plus de souvenirs. Il me semblait que toute ma vie se tenait résumée entre ces quatre murs.

Je crois me souvenir que nous avons été heureux un jour. C'était avant ça. Avant la maladie. Avant que tu ne deviennes aussi fragile que du verre que l'on brise d'un coup. Avant que tu ne maigrisses et nages dans tes longues robes d'été. Avant que tes petits poignets ne tiennent entre mes doigts enserrés. Avant que je ne regarder tes yeux rouler convulsivement dans leurs orbites et que tu ne craches du sang avec de petits gémissement inaudibles.

Ma vie toute entière me paraissait être plongée dans le brouillard le plus opaque qui soit, car il y avait déjà trop longtemps que j'avais oublié quel était mon nom, mon âge, ma profession. Avais-je de la famille ? A quoi bon s'en préoccuper : cela me paraissait si futile et inintéressant de le savoir.

Je sais que c'est la fin mon Amour. Tu le sais aussi je crois, parce que tu n'as plus ce visage tendu et crispé des derniers temps. Tu tournes tes yeux vers moi et ils sont paisibles et tranquilles. Nous savions que cela arriverait, ce moment où il n'y aurait plus d'espoir, plus que l'attente : cela fait moins mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est presque naturel. Doux.

Je te regarde, ton corps minuscule et recroquevillé sur lui-même entre les draps, trop petit pour un aussi grand lit. Tes lèvres craquelées s'ouvrent en un semblant de sourire, et je sais que même ce simple mouvement t'es douloureux. Tu tends la main vers mon visage et je sais ce que tu me demandes.

Je te saisis en-dessous des aisselles et te relève doucement avant de te pencher au-dessus de mes genoux, te laissant t'allonger sur eux pour atteindre la bassine au pied du lit. Je ramasse patiemment tes cheveux et les enroule en de longues poignées autour de mon poing, te laissant cracher le sang rouge strié de veines noires qui se masse au coin de tes lèvres. Tes bruits de régurgitation me sont si familiers que je me contente d'attendre que tu ais fini de t'étrangler et de gémir. L'odeur si habituelle me frappe comme un coup de tonnerre. C'est comme de la rouille et du sel, et de la terre. C'est douceâtre et cela me fait tourner la tête comme de l'encens, tant cet arôme est lourd et étouffant.

Tu bats en retraite, te rallongeant sur tes oreillers. Avec tes cheveux de chaque côté de ton visage, se répandant sur ta poitrine, le sang au coin de ta bouche, et tes yeux doux et torturés , tu ressembles à une madone prête à expirer.

-"Dors avec-moi."

J'essuie le sang sur tes lèvres, et t'embrasse. Tu as le goût de la mort sur la bouche, et je m'y presse désespérément. C'est maladroit, et nos dents cognent les unes contre les autres.

Je m'allonge à tes côtés comme tu me l'as demandé et appuie ma tête contre ta poitrine, juste à l'endroit où repose ton cœur. L'entendre battre me fait le même effet qu'entendre une vieille berceuse. Un son familier. Sûr. Constant. Comme un vieil ami. J'attends parce que c'est ce à quoi je suis le meilleur depuis quelques temps. Tu as enroulé tes bras autour de mon cou et je sens ton souffle sur le haut de ma tête. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots, il n'y en a jamais eu besoin. Nul besoin de grands adieux romantiques et d'envolées lyriques. Ce n'est pas nous. Cela ne l'a jamais été. Je t'aime c'est un fait .

Nos jambes sont entremêlées et je me dis que cela m'avait manqué : ton corps à côté du mien, nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Je voudrais que tu me tiennes dans tes bras comme tu le faisais chaque nuit, alors tu le fais.

Je me demande comment je vais vivre après que tu sois partie. Cela va probablement être difficile : vivre avec ton souvenir me paraît fade. Rien ne pourra ma ramener l'instant comme nous l'avons vécu. Rien ne pourra égaler la vue de ton sourire mutin au moment où je le vois, avec cette fossette que tu as sur la joue gauche. Rien ne sera aussi bon que le poids de ton corps sur ma poitrine après l'amour, au moment où je sens tes cheveux me chatouiller le front. Aucun souvenir de ton rire ne sera aussi vivace que ton rire quand je l'entends vraiment, tranchant le silence. Aucun souvenir de toi me disant m'aimer ne sera aussi glorieux que le moment où tu me le dis et je le sens vraiment.

T'aimer n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais comment suis-je censé vivre après ton départ quand ma vie c'est toi ? Je sais que depuis quelques minutes déjà je serre un cadavre dans mes bras, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai envie de faire semblant encore un petit peu. Faire comme si ton cœur battait toujours à mes oreilles quand en fait seul le silence me répond désormais. Faire comme si ton souffle fébrile était toujours sur mon front moite et non pas éteint, laissant la pellicule de sueur sur mon visage geler.

Te donner de la chaleur juste encore un petit peu pour que tu restes quelques minutes de plus. Je sais que je vais devoir te laisser partir dans peu de temps, qu'on va venir te prendre pour te préparer, pour t'emmener loin de moi : je ne blâme plus depuis déjà bien longtemps Dieu. Je ne lui en veux plus, tu sais. Je sais que certaines choses doivent être et certaines pas : cela m'a peiné. Mais plus maintenant que tu es en paix. Je t'ai aimé tu sais. Fort.


End file.
